


First time, friendship-style

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, Male Friendship, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist frisch verliebt. Boerne fühlt sich vernachlässigt. Thiel stellt fest, daß er sein Verhältnis zu Boerne bisher nicht ganz im richtigen Licht gesehen hat, und hat Probleme mit der Neudefinition.</p><p>  <i>"Dein Rechtsmediziner? Mit dem du dich siezt? Seit wir uns kennen, hast du dich am laufenden Band über ihn beschwert!" Sie sah ihn an, und er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie ihr ein Licht aufging. "Ist er deshalb die ganze Zeit so unausstehlich zu mir?"</i><br/><i>"Ich glaube, er ist ein bißchen eifersüchtig ...", murmelte Thiel mit dem vagen Gefühl, daß er Boerne verteidigen sollte. "Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so schlimm."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/4641.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time, friendship-style

**Author's Note:**

> Warnungen: Eigentlich nicht. Außer daß es kein Slash ist. Und Thiel nicht mehr solo ist - wer sich seinen Lieblingskommissar also nicht mit einer Frau vorstellen will, lieber nicht lesen ...  
> A/N: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Thiels romatic interest ein bißchen mary-sue-haft geraten ist, oder ob sie eher eine weibliche Version von (meinem) Boerne ist. Die Entwicklung eigener Charaktere fällt mir schwer ... naja. Lest selbst.

"Ich muß Sie darauf hinweisen, Thiel, daß die Hausordnung auch für Sie gilt! Und da steht: Nach zehn Uhr Musik nur in Zimmerlautstärke!"

Boerne war mal wieder zu großer Form aufgelaufen, und Thiel fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, womit er das verdient hatte. Sein Vermieter ließ doch selbst zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit Wagner durchs Haus dröhnen, und jetzt hatte er tatsächlich die Stirn, ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen, bloß weil sie gestern die Musik vielleicht ein bißchen zu laut aufgedreht hatten! "Was ist in letzter Zeit bloß los mit Ihnen, Boerne?! Können Sie sich vielleicht mal zusammenreißen und mich nicht ständig angiften! Hab' ich Ihnen irgendwas getan, oder was?"

"Wir haben schon ewig nichts mehr zusammen unternommen", murmelte der andere unvermittelt. Thiel konnte dem Gedankensprung erst gar nicht folgen. Was meinte Boerne denn jetzt damit? Und was hatte das eine überhaupt mit dem anderen zu tun? Er brauchte ziemlich lange um zu verstehen, was Boerne ihm sagen wollte. Es ging um Marion. Aber das war doch lächerlich ... und wieso war das Boerne überhaupt wichtig, sie waren doch schließlich nicht ... Er entschloß sich, erst einmal die eigene Position zu verteidigen.

"Ich war in den letzten Wochen ziemlich beschäftigt, wenn Sie's genau wissen wollen. Und ich wüßte nicht, daß ich irgendwelche Verpflichtungen Ihnen gegenüber hätte."

"Haben Sie nur Zeit mit mir verbracht, weil Sie alleine waren?" Thiel schluckte. Boerne hatte diese anstrengende Angewohnheit, Dinge auszusprechen, die jeder vernünftige Mensch einfach still für sich behalten hätte. Dinge, mit denen man sich angreifbar machte. Und die ihn seinerseits unter Druck setzten, etwas zu sagen, was er gar nicht aussprechen wollte. Aber er konnte jetzt auch nicht einfach Ja sagen, um einem unangenehmen Gespräch zu entgehen, dazu wirkte Boerne gerade viel zu verletzlich. Er entschied sich für einen Mittelweg in der Hoffnung, der andere würde ihn richtig verstehen.

"Boerne ... erinnern Sie sich vielleicht noch daran, wie das ist, wenn man frisch verliebt ist und darüber alles andere vergißt? Auch Dinge, die einem eigentlich wichtig sind?"

"Dunkel." Boerne hatte sich wieder etwas entspannt, sah Thiel aber immer noch nicht an. "Ich freue mich ja auch für Sie ..."

So richtig überzeugend klang das zwar nicht, aber Thiel konnte plötzlich erkennen, daß der andere sich wirklich Mühe gab. Und er hatte ja recht - er hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum ein überflüssiges Wort mit Boerne gewechselt. Es war nicht sehr nett, den andern links liegen zu lassen, kaum daß er ... andere Gesellschaft gefunden hatte. Wenn diese Gesellschaft auch wesentlich angenehmer und umgänglicher war, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Aber das mußte er Boerne ja nicht so sagen.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf, Trübsal zu blasen. Das ist ja nicht zu ertragen. Wollen wir diese Woche mal wieder ein Bier zusammen trinken?"

"Also wenn Sie das jetzt nur machen, weil Sie sich verpflichtet fühlen ..."

"Boerne ... übertreiben Sie's nicht! Sonst überlege ich es mir wieder anders."

Was daran jetzt so lustig war, wußte er ja nicht. Aber Boerne lächelte, und er fühlte sich auch besser. Zum Glück hatten sie die Gefühlsduselei hinter sich gelassen und bewegten sich wieder im normalen Fahrwasser.

"Wann?"

"Wann was?"

Boerne rollte mit den Augen. "Haben Sie schon vergessen, was Sie mich vor zehn Sekunden gefragt haben? Wann wollen Sie ein Bier trinken gehen?"

"Ach so. Ich sag nochmal Bescheid, O.K.? Muß noch sehen, wann es am besten paßt."

"In Ordnung." Boerne zögerte, und Thiel hätte schwören können, daß der andere noch etwas sagen wollte. Aber dann verabschiedete er sich nur und ging wieder in seine eigene Wohnung zurück.

***

Er beschloß gleich am selben Abend, das heikle Thema anzusprechen. Schließlich konnte er Boerne ja nun schlecht hängen lassen. Marion würde das vermutlich nicht so toll finden - die beiden hatten sich auf Anhieb nicht ausstehen können. Aber er konnte ja nicht in alle Ewigkeit allen möglichen Konflikten aus dem Weg gehen. Ganz abgesehen davon, daß diese Strategie sich beim letzten Mal beziehungsmäßig als klarer Fehlschlag erwiesen hatte.

"Du ... Marion ... wär's eigentlich O.K., wenn ich in den nächsten Tagen mal was mit einem ... Freund unternehme? Ein Bier trinken gehn oder so ..."

Marion sah ihn überrascht an. "Natürlich. Da mußt du mich doch nicht fragen. Aber hast Du nicht gesagt, du hast hier in Münster keine Freunde?"

"Ähm ... einen anscheinend doch ... und der fühlt sich in letzter Zeit schon ziemlich vernachlässigt."

Marion merkte natürlich gleich, daß ihm das Ganze unangenehm war. Er konnte an ihrem verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck unschwer erkennen, daß sie nicht so einfach locker lassen würde.  
"Soso. Und wer ist nun der geheimnisvolle dunkelhaarige Fremde, von dem du mir noch nichts erzählt hast?"

Thiel stöhnte und zog die Decke über den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte ... müssen wir darüber reden?"

"Frank - lieber Himmel, ich habe doch nur einen Witz gemacht. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein."

"Es ist noch schlimmer."

"He ... wir sind doch keine sechzehn mehr. Da muß man die Freunde des andern nicht unbedingt auch mögen. Warte erst mal ab, bis du meine Freundinnen kennenlernst. Und jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache, mit wem du lieber deine Zeit verbringen willst als mit mir."

"Boerne." Er wartete einen Moment, aber Marion hatte es anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen. Thiel ließ die Decke wieder sinken und sah vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber. Der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck war schon sehenswert.

"Dein Rechtsmediziner? Mit dem du dich siezt? Seit wir uns kennen, hast du dich am laufenden Band über ihn beschwert!" Sie sah ihn an, und er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie ihr ein Licht aufging. "Ist er deshalb die ganze Zeit so unausstehlich zu mir?"

"Ich glaube, er ist ein bißchen eifersüchtig ...", murmelte Thiel mit dem vagen Gefühl, daß er Boerne verteidigen sollte. "Eigentlich ist er gar nicht so schlimm."

"Hm. Was für eine Art von Verhältnis habt ihr eigentlich?"

"Wir haben kein ... Mensch, Marion, das ist wirklich nicht lustig!"

"Entschuldigung ..." Marion bekam offensichtlich kaum Luft vor Lachen und brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie wieder reden konnte. "Entschuldigung ... aber das war einfach zu verlockend ... du stellst dich ja an, als müßtest du mir einen Seitensprung beichten. Ich versteh zwar nicht so ganz, was du an ihm findest, aber was ist denn schlimm daran, daß du mit deinem Kollegen befreundet bist?"

Thiel kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Sie hatte schon recht ... aber der Gedanke war für ihn selbst noch ziemlich neu, und er hatte sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt. "Ich weiß auch nicht ... mir war irgendwie nicht klar ... ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht ... wir sind wohl wirklich befreundet."

"Und das ist ein Problem, weil ...?" Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und sah ihn fragend an. 

"Weil ... weil er einem furchtbar auf die Nerven gehen kann. Weil er nie den Mund hält und immer alles besser weiß. Weil er seine Nase ständig in Dinge steckt, die ihn nichts angehen. Weil er sich für den tollsten Hecht auf Gottes weiter Welt hält. Weil du ihn nicht leiden kannst, und ich ... ich ..." Er sah sie hilflos an. Mußte er das jetzt wirklich sagen?

"Du magst ihn."

"Ja." Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter.

"Das ist doch in Ordnung ... solange du mich lieber magst?"

"Was ist das denn für eine alberne Frage. Natürlich."

"Na dann. Geh dein Bier trinken. Und ich freunde mich dann mal mit dem Gedanken an, daß ich von deinem Boerne noch mehr sehen werde."

"O.K." Thiel fühlte sich erleichtert. Das war dann doch einfacher gewesen, als er gedacht hätte.

"Gute Nacht."

"Schlaf gut."

...

"Meinst du, ich muß ihn jetzt duzen?"

"Hm ... Frank ... ich war schon eingeschlafen ..."

"'tschuldigung." Er zog sie noch ein bißchen näher und drückte ihr einen entschuldigenden Kuß auf's Ohr.

"... wie lange kennt ihr euch?"

"Was ... ach so. Fast sieben Jahre."

"Hm. Na wenn es bis jetzt so funktioniert hat, würde ich es vielleicht dabei lassen."

"Gut." Alles andere wäre ihm auch komisch vorgekommen.

"Marion?" Oh. Schon wieder eingeschlafen. Na dann. Eigentlich hatten sie auch mehr als genug über Boerne geredet. Thiel schloß ebenfalls die Augen und mußte grinsen, als ihm reichlich verspätet etwas auffiel. Boerne hatte sich tatsächlich auf ein Bier einladen lassen. Obwohl er sonst immer behauptete, er könne Bier nicht ausstehen. Hm. Es sah so aus, als sitze er zur Abwechslung mal am längeren Hebel ... Mal sehen, was sich daraus noch machen ließ ...

* Fin *


End file.
